Mismatched Relationships
by PurpleMusic
Summary: People say that Hayama Akito has got the world’s best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She’s got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka’s best friend, appears? Will everyone’s romance life change?
1. Introductions

Mismatched Relationships

_Summary: _People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Additional Information_: Fuka is the most popular girl in the school, and Sana is a top child star and pro actress. Sana doesn't turn down job offers. The character's backgrounds may be different.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way. If I did, Fuka would never have dated Akito.

* * *

_Chapter 1- Introductions_

"Good morning, Akito!"

Hayama Akito turned around, only to see Matsui Fuka, his girlfriend, running at him at full speed.

"What do you-"he began, but never got to finish his question.

We could all say it's due to Fuka giving him her daily hugs in the morning. Well, Fuka seemed to be a little more hyper than usual. The thing was, they never really had their first kiss. Fuka really had this crazy desire to, but Akito stated that he did not kiss ugly girls.

Of course, the insult did not stop Fuka from hugging Akito instead.

Akito was quite lucky to have Fuka has his girlfriend, and he knew it from the morning murmurs. Boys were always giving him looks of distaste, questioning each other what Fuka saw in him. Actually, Akito didn't know himself, though he thought it was something to do with how he was the first and only person to insult her. Nevertheless, as time passed, he was quite fond of her himself.

He heard Fuka giggle. "Oh, Akito! You don't know how blessed I am to hug you every morning!"

Blessed? _Her_? It should be the other way around. He wasn't even popular amongst girls, and anyway, he was quite a troublemaker in school. Actually, he still is. Despite being a couple, Akito never really wanted to tell Fuka his secrets.

"Hn," he mumbled in reply.

* * *

_Elsewhere, at the airport_

A girl strolled casually, bag in hand, to the front of the airport. It'd been a while since she'd returned to Tokyo. Even though New York, where she'd been for 4 years to perform, had been very similar to Tokyo with its population and buildings, she still missed her hometown.

"It's good to be back," she declared, as she glanced back, looking for her manager and mother.

Rei, her boyfriend and manager, quickly rushed over with luggage. Her mother Misako seemed to find a unique way to carry suitcases and the like. In fact, right now she was sitting in a little red car, which had two arms sticking out, looking like hooks. Everything she was supposed to handle was hung there. Life sure was easy for her.

Sana, that was the girl's name, giggled and gave Rei a quick peck on the cheeks. Then she seemed to remember something, and took out her cell phone. Time to dial her best friend's number.

"_Hello_?" came the voice on the other end.

Sana smiled, her best friend's voice hadn't changed one bit from its Osaka accent. "It's Sana. I came back to Tokyo from New York,"

"_Oh my gosh, really? I can't believe it! This isn't a prank call, right? You've finally rid of all those movies, Broadway shows and commercials?"_ There was a hint of disbelief in her voice.

Sana laughed at her best friend's incredulity. "Yes, Fuka, I have! It sure has been tiring doing all of those, and I finally got a break in like…4 years! Tokyo hasn't changed much!"

"_Hmm…I got it! Why don't you come to our Junior High School? It's still 45 minutes until the bell, you'll be sure to make it! You can enroll today, that'll be so cool! I'm so glad we still remained best friends! I was thinking you'll forget me!" _Fuka said in response.

Grinning, Sana said back, "Oh I'm definitely going now! Just need to do some check-ups and stuff, should be there in a jiffy! Oh, Fuka. How could I ever forget you? Remember what we said before we left?"

"NOTHING WILL EVER COME BETWEEN US!" the two yelled together, eyes twinkling with delight.

With a cheeky expression on her face, Sana added, "and that includes distance!"

They both chuckled, and finally Fuka said, "Well, hurry up soon, okay? I'm waiting for you! Oh, I got to go now. Bye, Sana!"

"Okay, okay! See you, Fuka!" Sana hung up, very pleased.

Rei was looking at her in question, so Sana gave him a thumb up and exclaimed, "I'm going to Junior High, Rei-kun!"

* * *

_Back at school, bell time_

Fuka giggled to herself as she took her seat. Talking with her best friend again had been so fun. They'd been separated for four years; it was going to be fun to see how they both looked like now. Well, actually, Fuka already knew how Sana looked like, since she'd seen her on TV. But sometimes celebrities seemed to look different live, so it could still be interesting.

Suzuki-sensei, their homeroom teacher, walked in. He was followed by Principal Naru, who was chuckling softly. He somehow looked overly chubby today.

"Well children," Principal Naru began, "it's on a short notice, but we have a new transfer student."

There was a sudden murmuring of voices. Fuka, smiling because she already knew who it was, leant over to whisper to her boyfriend.

"Hey Akito, remember the person I was talking to on the phone this morning?"

Akito gave a nod, which led Fuka to continue. "Yeah, she's the new transfer student!"

If Akito cared, he didn't show it. He just continued to look towards the front, making Fuka sigh. Her boyfriend was so difficult, but she still loved him. He was so cool, and had quite good looks. People just didn't like his attitude, but Fuka didn't mind it. Anyway, she knew that he didn't really mean much of the mean things he says, and that he's always trying to help other people, not himself.

"Please come in," Principal Naru said, and in walked a girl.

Possibly everyone in the room knew her. It was the famous child star, who often appeared in the most positive rated movies- Kurata Sana. Her brown hair, which was tied in pigtails, bobbed up and down as she ambled towards the front.

She smiled, and then gave the victory sign for no apparent reason. "Good morning! Kurata Sana here! A few of you might know me from TV, but since you're all my classmates, please treat me normally!"

All the boys, except for Akito, swooned at her cuteness. There was even one boy at the back with bushy eyebrows who _nose-bled_. There were also a few girls who were getting misty-eyed. The majority of the females just stared at Sana admiringly, whereas Fuka just grinned in delight.

"Now then, please sit at…the only empty seat! Do you see it? It's at the back, near the window! Well, it's good to see you lively students! Bye!" Principal Naru gave a laugh before heading out.

Sana got sight of the empty seat and grinned when she saw it was two seats away from Fuka. There was just one boy between them. He was quite attractive, with a sort of old-ish blonde hair and mesmerizing golden eyes. On his face was an indifferent expression and he had black earphones on.

As she sat down, the teacher pushed his glasses up. "Uhm…we were going to have a Maths Pop Quiz…but since we have a new student, it may be a disadvantage to her which is why we're cancelling that. I have no other work scheduled for you…so it's a free period!"

He ran out of the room, and Sana giggled. She leant back a little, so she could see Fuka. It seemed that Fuka was doing the same. All the classmates turned to look at the two, and noticed the distinct similarities.

A girl with light brown hair plaited and tied into two rings on the side of her head (A/N: Lol I don't know what her hairstyle is meant to be so I just kind of described it) walked up to Sana's desk. "Hey! My name is Kamayai Hisae! You can just call me Hisae-chan though! Are you related to Fuka-chan or something? You two look REALLY alike face-wise!"

"Nice to meet you, Hisae-chan! Fuka and I? We're just best friends, really," Sana replied, still grinning.

Fuka laughed and glanced at her before speaking. "You see, we met in elementary, grade 3! I transferred from Osaka, which is probably why I have an Osaka accent. We weren't really friends at first, but then one or two weeks later, we saw each other in the bathroom! We started getting friendlier with each other, and soon enough we became best friends! But when the year ended, Sana had to go to New York because most of her job offers came all the way from there! Amazing, right? But we promised that we'll still be best friends no matter what!"

"Ah I remember! I was in your class in grade 3! Remember me, Sana-chan?" a girl who had short black hair.

Sana thought for a minute, and then her face lit up. "Oh yeah, I remember! Mami-chan! I don't think there's anyone else in this class that I know besides you and Fuka though…"

"Ah! Aya-chan! You were too!" yelled Sana as she finished scanning the room.

But it wasn't like she heard, since she was with Ohki Tsuyoshi. Sugita Aya had just given him a bag of delicious cookies and they were eating them together. They sure had a sickening love-love relationship.

Sana just merely sighed, and shook her head. "Ah well. Hey, let's do something! It's free-period after all!"

"Hmm…well, I guess I'm going to the gym. A few practices here and there. Akito, Sana, why don't you come with me?" Fuka replied.

Sana grinned and nodded. She still remembered how hard Fuka practiced so she could be good at gymnastics. They both headed to the gym, and Fuka opened the door. It was a packed place. There were beams, mini tramps, rings, floor mats and almost every gymnastic equipment available.

Fuka rushed to the beam and began to climb on smoothly. It was sort of like she was getting on a horse. "Hey, Sana! Why don't you try gymnastics?"

"Gymnastics? Hell no. You know how inflexible I am!" Sana replied, turning down the offer.

Fuka grimaced at the memory of how Sana fell down the balance beam and almost broke her arm. "That wasn't really a case of inflexibility, more like unbalance. But it doesn't matter; I guess if you say so, I'll believe you. How about you, Aki?"

Sana turned her head to the possible "Aki" that Fuka was addressing, and saw the attractive guy from earlier.

"Why don't you try the balance beam?" Fuka asked, grinning as she jumped off.

Akito moved his head to the side a bit and Fuka dismissed it as a 'no'. She sighed and muttered, "What can I do about you?"

Sana noticed that Akito was sweating a bit, so she leant towards Akito and whispered slyly, "Scared of heights, '_Aki_'?"

The blonde shook his head slightly, but Sana saw his eyes and the fear in it. She giggled, which attracted Fuka's attention.

Fuka raised her eyebrows. "Sana? Is there something funny about my boyfriend? Or are you thinking that I'm weird to be his girlfriend?"

"No, it's just that-Wait, you guys are a couple? Oh my god, why didn't you freaking tell me?" Sana was shocked. Fuka had a boyfriend-and didn't tell her?

Fuka grinned. "Yep! My boyfriend, Hayama Akito! You see, when I came to Junior High, I was somehow regarded as popular! It was SO annoying! A few days later, I was so worn out at everyone complimenting me for no reason! I sat down at my desk and the person next to me, turned out to be Akito, said "Ugly," I was so irritated at first because some random guy just insulted me and I didn't even know him. Then I realized some random people compliment me and I don't even know them. So I kind of kept an eye on Akito. I was so impressed at his interesting logic, his honesty, and before I knew it, I'd fallen in love with him!"

"That's…a weird way to fall in love. Oh well, there's different sorts. Gee, I can't believe you have a boyfriend and you DIDN'T TELL ME! You kept contacting me whilst I was in New York, but you never said anything about that in your letters or phone calls! I need to know when you have a boyfriend! I'm not going to let my best friend have a stupid guy!" Sana exclaimed, a mixture of weird emoticons boiling inside of her.

Fuka just smiled at her over-protective best friend. "Oh, Sana. I love him, you know, and I'm sure he's no cheater. I know we made that promise of how we would test each other's future boyfriends to see if they're nice or not but…I got it! How about you spend a day with Akito on Saturday? Then you can tell me if he truly loves me or not,"

"Oh, that's a good idea. How about it, Aki?" Sana turned towards Akito.

He gave this weird scoffing sound. "If Fuka wants,"

Fuka smiled, and hugged her boyfriend, who had an uncaring expression printed on his face. Sana just shook her head, thinking that it might be hard to decide if Akito liked Fuka truly or not. He seemed so hard to read. At one point, he says sweet words, but he always had that blank look on his face. As soon as Fuka let go and wasn't looking, Akito shot Sana a cold glare, which made Sana instantly regret the decision.

"Give me your cell phone number or home phone number or something that I can contact you with. We're going to plan the time tonight. I can't do it now, since I have to check my schedule first." Sana hoped Rei-kun made her work the entire day on Saturday.

Akito gave a _hn_, took out notebook paper, and scribbled something on it. He handed it to Sana, who took it a bit reluctantly. She wasn't sure anymore if she wanted to spend time with a bitter guy.

Fuka grinned at the two. "Well, Akito, don't disappoint Sana, okay? Sana, make sure he doesn't hang out with other girls. Stay with him the whole time, I do not want him cheating on me. Well, actually, if he does, then I'll break up with him."

"I'm a girl though. Should I really spend time with him?" asked Sana, trying to find a way out.

In reply, Fuka slapped Sana on the shoulder while laughing. It seemed that Fuka didn't mind it at all. Sana glanced at Akito once more, only to see him glaring back at her. It was going to be a long Saturday…

* * *

_At home, night time_

"XX-XXXX-XXX, huh? Quite an easy number to remember, even though there's no way I'm going to memorize such a cold guy's number," Sana said to herself as she inspected the paper.

She sighed, and then dialed Akito's number. It rang for the third time, and Sana was about to just discard the plan when-

"_Hello?_"

Sana bit her lip. It was a girl's voice, definitely not Akito. "Hello! Excuse me; I'm looking for Akito,"

"_Akito? That devil? What could you possibly want with him? Unless…oh! You're a teacher, aren't you? I apologize, Akito's been acting up in class, isn't he? That devil!"_

She widened her eyes in horror. Even someone as mean as Akito shouldn't be called a devil. "No! I'm his girlfriend's best friend! Why don't you let me speak with him? And don't call him a devil!"

"_Huh? Akito has a girlfriend? Enough with the jokes. And I call him a devil because he IS a devil. That guy killed our mother! Hmph! Well, since you're so EAGER to talk with him, I guess I could let you. AKITO! PHONE!" _

Sana widened her eyes once more, if it was possible. Akito…murdered his own mother? That was definitely enough to make him a devil then, even if the person calling him that was his own sister! How could someone kill his own mother? In fact, how could someone kill anyone else at all? Even though Akito was cruel, he definitely had a soul.

"_Akito here."_

Sana's eyes began to brim with tears. "A-Aki…hello."

"_It's Hayama for you. Don't act as if you know me well."_

She gave a fake smile even though Akito couldn't see, and said in a choked voice, "Oh. Sorry. Hello, Hayama. I-I just…did you…kill…I mean…nothing…never mind,"

"_What? You sound like you're crying. Kill? Did Natsumi say something about me killing my mother? It's all my fault. She gave birth to me. If she didn't do that she…"_

As she listened to Akito's words, she realized that he didn't murder his own mother after all. It's only because he'd been born that her mother died. She felt sorry for Akito. It must be a burden, having to feel bad because his sister kept telling him untrue things. "Oh…I'm sorry. I…I'm available at 3:00 in the afternoon. We'll meet up at Happy Land, okay? That's an amusement park, by the way. Uhm…well…if there's nothing more you have to say…"

"_You're not going to tell this to Fuka, are you? There's no need to give her this burden. Gee, you're just a mere stranger and you already know so much about me…"_

Sana grimaced at the thought that she was just a 'mere stranger', even though she knew it was true, and agreed that she would not tell Fuka about this. Then they both bid their farewells and Sana hung up. After she prepared for sleep, she gave a deep sigh and got into bed.

"I wonder…"Sana mumbled to herself, "how things would go on Saturday…"

_

* * *

  
_

_Please R&R! _


	2. Heartwarming first date?

Mismatched Relationships

_Summary: _People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way.

* * *

_Chapter 2- Heart-warming first date?_

_Sana's POV_

I gave a thumbs up to the mirror as soon as I finished inspecting my clothing. It was fully casual, and fit the occasion of having fun. I had my hair tied with bright pink ribbons in curly pigtails, and a loose orange-and-white striped scarf on. Underneath I was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, pink shorts, light brown regular shoes, a pink bangle, a necklace, plus some gigantic sunglasses to top it off.

I was ready to have fun.

Whistling happily to myself, I picked up my blue purse and rushed off. I was about to be late, since it was already 2:45pm. Hurrying, I ran out of the door shouting a "BYE, REI-KUN AND MAMA!" and then began sprinting to the amusement park.

"You're late" was the first thing Akito said when I arrived.

I gave a weak smile and resumed panting. "Y-Yeah…well…we should go and…have…fun now…right?"

"So you're only here to have fun. Whatever." Gee, this guy was so unsociable.

Rolling my eyes, I dragged him towards the teacups. "I know you're afraid of heights. So let's try the teacups first. And then we'll go on the Ferris wheel,"

"If I'm afraid of heights, why are we going to the Ferris wheel at all?" complained Akito as he followed me into a pink teacup.

I began to turn the handle. "Why, what do you think? I'm not letting my best friend marry a _wimp. _Gee, only sissies are afraid of heights. So we're going to cure that, Hayama,"

"Fuka doesn't mind."

A tick formed on my forehead. "Seriously? That's because you never _told her_, Hayama,"

"I don't hate her, that's why,"

I stared at him blankly. "What? You only just _don't hate _her? Tell me, Hayama. Do you love Fuka?"

"I don't hate her."

The handle began to turn more viciously as I got angrier. "Oh my god, Hayama. Why are you dating her if you don't hate her? That's so stupid. Did you at least kiss?"

"No."

I suddenly had to urge to yell, but I kept it in. If I yell now, fans would come from all directions. "Hayama…you're so stupid. Wait…it's because you don't know how to kiss! Yup! Well, don't worry! You see, if you search up "How to kiss" on YouTube **(A/N: Do not own) **then you'll know! I always search up things I don't know how to do, and there's always some type of video to help me!"

"I do know how to kiss,"

Grinning, I folded my arms, forgetting about the handle I was supposed to turn. "Oh really? Then hurry up and kiss Fuka, okay? She'd always dreamed of kissing the future person she'd love. When we sleep over, she'd talk about that in her sleep,"

"You two are similar. Why don't we get out of this stupid thing already? It's not even turning, thanks to _somebody_," Akito gave me a look.

Blushing, I quickly stepped out and waited for Akito. As soon as he came out, I smiled and pointed to the Ferris wheel. He turned around, and tried to walk towards the other direction, but I quickly pulled on the back of his shirt.

"You can't. If you won't do it, I'll drag you myself,"

He turned around and gave me a pissed-off-glare. I just ignored it and hauled him towards the Ferris wheel, annoyed at the resistance he was giving me. When we finally arrived, there was surprisingly no queue. I guess maybe Ferris wheels aren't the rage anymore.

After paying the man, I hopped in and dragged Akito after me. "Isn't this fun, Hayama?"

He just shot me a glare, and tried to get out, but I hurriedly shut the door. It began to move, and I was getting excited. Time for Plan '_Kill the wimpiness out of Hayama' _to start. My mother told me that if you face your fears, you'll forget them. I guessed that Akito probably hadn't been on a Ferris wheel because of his fear of heights. That's why I'm going to let him go on one!

As we moved more higher, with a few stops in between, I said, "This feels like a date, doesn't it? I feel bad because you're my best friend's boyfriend,"

He nodded, a bit stiffly, which made my heart race. He agreed? I kind of expected him to snort in disbelief. But then again, maybe he was too afraid to disagree. I guess he thought that if he makes an enemy out of me, he'll probably be tortured like this. I giggled, which caught Akito's attention.

"What? Is seeing me distraught so funny?"

I smiled, closed my eyes and shook my head no. "Not at all. Were you listening to what I just said? I said this feels like a date. Man, if it is, it's my very first,"

"I was listening. And I was agreeing. And if it's your first, then you'll at least get some experience when you find a real guy,"

He looked like he was going to say something else, but he didn't get to because we finally reached the top. Immediately, I placed my hands on the window and looked below, marveling at the sight. On the other hand, Akito just shivered and glanced at the floor, face quite green.

I don't know why I did it, but I hugged him. "Don't worry, Hayama…I'm here,"

He relaxed a lot, and so I released him to let him take a peek down the window. When he did, he looked a bit queasy.

"Why don't you stop damn thinking of your fear and concentrate on the beauty? Hurry up, the carriage is going to move soon!" I demanded, hoping that it'll get rid of his acrophobia.

He widened his eyes and thought for a minute. After closing his eyes and re-opening them, he looked back down again. And saw the view with new eyes. No more horror involved. It was a beautiful scene. How I saw it. But unfortunately, his glory of inspecting the sight didn't last long, because the carriage shifted downwards. However, I knew that he finally had gotten rid of his fear of heights. I felt quite proud knowing it was because of me.

"See? That's why it's okay to tell me your burdens. Because I'll help you rid of them!" I exclaimed, giving him a victory sign.

He gave me a smile in response, which made me drop dead. It was a beautiful smile, and I felt like kissing him. Wait no, I didn't just say that. But if Hayama held such a gorgeous smile, why didn't he use it often? Why did he always have that indifferent expression on his face? I had no idea why, but I wanted to find out.

"Why don't you smile more? Your smile is…" I gazed the other way, blushing furiously, "nice…"

He raised his eyebrows. "Why should I? If nothing good is happening, there is no need to smile or laugh,"

"Then why don't you tell me your problems? Or if you feel uncomfortable with a stranger, your pa-father?"

He bit his lips and stared off at the distance. "My father…is a workaholic. Besides, when he comes home, he probably won't talk or listen to me…"

"You know, it's best to tell Fuka. She _is_ your girlfriend, and besides, she won't take it as a burden. I know her," I sighed. More problems with Akito's family.

He glared at me. "No. Fuka is my girlfriend, and that's why I'm taking care of her. I don't hate her, and just because we're an item, I'm _not_ going to take advantage of her."

That was that. My head drooped lower. It was so wrong. Girlfriends and boyfriends should exchange secrets with each other. They shouldn't keep their problems bottled up. Besides, it won't become Fuka's problem anyway if Akito does tell. It'll still be his.

"See? You're worrying about my problem so much you're basically depressed. I don't want the same thing to happen to her,"

I widened my eyes as I realized it was true. I looked back up, and grinned. He looked a bit surprised, and I knew it was because I somehow had this weird ability to become so cheerful just a few seconds after I'd been depressed. But I was kind of impressed at his reasoning too. Was this what Fuka meant when she said interesting logic?

"Wait a minute that means you don't care about me at all!" I realized.

Akito stared at me blankly. "I don't,"

I fell down anime-style, sweat dropping. Then I immediately stood back up, because the trip had gone to an end. I opened the door, and jumped out. Akito stepped out, and I immediately felt satisfied that he did not show a trace of relief.

"Let's go eat some ice-cream next!" I held Akito's hand with my left hand, whilst pointing at the ice-cream van with my right.

Akito gave a muffled noise that I couldn't quite understand, and then headed towards the ice-cream van whilst dragging me.

"Two ice-cream cones please! One strawberry-flavored and another-"I glanced at Akito, wanting to know what type of ice-cream he required.

He glanced at the ice-cream man. "Chocolate."

"Please" I added, so the man wouldn't think we were rude, and gave him the money.

The man chuckled, and began to prepare our ice-creams. I just glared at Akito disapprovingly and was about to lecture him when the man handed us our ice-cream cones. I decided it wouldn't be good to cause a scene in front of the ice-cream man, so I just pulled Akito towards a bench. Once I sat down, I patted the spot next to me with my free hand.

He sat down, and then stared at me questioningly. "You wanted to say something?"

"Oh yeah! You should have manners, Hayama! Especially to your elders! What if he put some poison inside our ice-cream because he thought we were rude? Besides, it's common courtesy!"

He gazed off at the other direction. "I'm never courteous…"

I stared at him worriedly, but then just dismissed it. He was difficult, just as Fuka said. Besides, if I fix every single negative thing about him, he won't be… well, him. I shouldn't ask him to fix up his characteristics. His fears are okay, since people would like to get better at things too.

"Would you consider dating me?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Are you trying to cheat on Fuka?"

"Idiot, who'd date you? No, I'm just thinking about why Fuka loves me. Would anyone else consider dating me? I'm just…"

I gazed at him, and then smiled at his uncertainty. "Well, I'm sure she loves you._ I_ would personally not consider dating you. But don't take it to heart. This is my first date and people always say I'm so dense with my love problems…"

"Date? This isn't a date…but if it seems like one…I guess we could call this a date," Akito responded, as I blushed at my mistake.

My ice-cream just got finished. Laughing, I realized that Akito finished his too. Time for some more fun! Might as well spend my first date properly, even though it's sort of fake. ROLLERCOASTER TIME! It's not as if Akito's scared of heights anymore. I dragged Akito towards the rollercoaster, but noticed that unlike the Ferris wheel, there was a looong queue.

"Guess we should wait…" Akito muttered, and I agreed.

* * *

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I sat down.

It was almost time for the huge ride. I couldn't wait. Akito was being all calm and composed next to me. Wonder if it's an act…oh well! This would be the test to see if he's afraid of heights! If he screams, then I'll definitely know for sure!

Suddenly it began to move, and I grinned widely. It was a bit slow, like a train, at first, but we were nearing the down slope…

"AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as we plummeted downwards.

Akito stayed silent. I guess I was so high on ice-cream or something, so I hugged Akito while smiling. He gave a short and slight grin back. Too bad it only lasted like 3 seconds.

We travelled upwards and I couldn't help singing, "JACK AND JILL GO UP THE HILL, TO FETCH A PAIL OF WATER!"

"JACK FELL DOWN, BROKE HIS CROWN, AND JILL CAME TUMBLING AFTER!" I finished as we were going downwards at full speed.

Luckily everyone was too busy screaming their heads off to recognize me. Akito just gave an incredulous look, as if saying "Are you for real?"

Eventually, the ride ended, but I was still as hyper as a…actually, I think I was the most hyper thing on earth at the time. Nothing could possibly compare to me. I then noticed the booth where they sell pictures of when you're on the rollercoaster. They take pictures with their camera at random times. I hope they caught a good shot of me! I dragged Akito towards the booth.

When we got there, I began to inspect the photos. There was only one with us two in it. I was hugging Akito, and we were both smiling. WOW. They caught Akito smiling. This was a rare treat. Beaming and nodding like an idiot, I paid for the photo and several copies. I handed one to Akito as soon as we left the booth.

"What on earth." It came out more as a statement.

He looked so embarrassed, which made me giggle. "It's so cute, isn't it? Both of us-smiling! Definitely worth it! Don't worry, I won't show this to anyone! Unless-is Fuka OK to show?"

"No. Not Fuka. She'd never seen me smile,"

Fuka, his girlfriend, never seen him smile? "What? That's weird. Then isn't this the perfect chance to show her what you look like smiling?"

"No. Don't."

I sighed, and let him have the decision. I was too tired to argue anyway. After seeing the photo, it seemed to have magically taken away my sugar high. Briefly, I wondered what we could do next, and then decided it had to be the fortune-telling booth. So I dragged Akito there. Again.

"Cooome in" a spooky voice whispered.

I led Akito in, and sat down on one of the chairs issued. Akito sat down on the other one. We both glanced at the fortune teller, who looked quite mysterious. It was definitely a she- the curves and breasts proved that. She had long black hair that fell to her waist, and sapphire blue eyes. There was this sort of black cloth that covered her mouth, and she was wearing some black attire. In front of her were a crystal ball, and some cards.

"Now then…what aspect of your life would you like me to view?"

I thought for a minute, and then gave my answer. "I guess romance, since I'm a bit slow on love."

"And you, young boy?"

Akito didn't answer, so I answered for him. "Just give him the same as mines, I guess,"

There was a eerie silence. The female was doing some weird things with her hands. Wriggling her fingers, shifting them, the like. Then she seemed to chant something under her breath. I couldn't quite catch it.

"Ah, I see! I see it! Oh, how I feel so sorry for that girl! A break-up! So tragic! Oh, but no! Young man, a new love develops in your heart! It's for a certain brunette! Oh, how beautiful! You'll be together for eternity!"

I looked a bit confused, and then asked, "And me?"

"You…OH! Dear me, you're going to be hated by the one you treasured all these years! It's because you're the one their loved one holds in their heart most! You dense being, who doesn't know when someone is in love with her! Oh dear! You end up falling in love with him! But do not worry, my dear. You and the one you love will be together for eternity. But the one you treasured all these years…a little reluctant at first, but will forgive you. "

Akito raised his eyebrows. "Her fortune is longer than mines,"

The fortune teller looked at him annoyed, and then gave a shriek of laughter. "Very well then, young man! I shall tell you more of your romance life. OH MY LORD! This is bad. It may be too late to change fate, but be honest in the future. If not, a huge tragedy will happen to the love of your life. OH, I see it! Young man, you will be stuck between two girls! What a tragedy!"

My lips quivered as I realized that it probably meant that Akito would love someone else other than Fuka. I waited for the next thing she'd say, and realized that Akito was too.

The fortune teller's eyes sparkled, as though she was going to say something huge and then said, "That is all,"

We fell to the ground.

"Now then, people are waiting, so please exit!" the fortune teller said, her lips curving upwards.

I nodded, and dragged Akito out. As soon as we got out, we began talking about our fortunes.

"I wonder what she means that I'm going to be hated by the one I treasure most. Who do I treasure most, anyway? Is it Mama? But then the fortune said that Mama's loved one will love me. I can't an older person falling in love with me or at least me falling in love with him," I was trying to work my fortune out to Akito.

Akito was pondering on his own fortune, which was a bit of a surprise since he didn't seem like the type to believe them. "A break up…would that mean Fuka would break up with me? And a new love develops in my heart? For a brunette…Fuka's a brunette. But I already love her…weird,"

"Don't forget that you'll be stuck between two girls," I responded nastily, a bit angry at Akito that he'll be caught up in a love triangle in the future.

He looked a bit puzzled at my tone. "What are you talking about? Fortunes are gay,"

"Yeah?" I challenged, "You were just questioning yourself on it just a while ago!"

Flicking his bangs away from his eyes, he regarded me coolly. "Maybe. But not all fortunes are right. Or maybe the time is inaccurate. I was meant to fall in love with a brunette, but I already did. See?"

He had a point, so I let the topic slide. Akito was so…_Akito_. But I guess that's what makes him himself **(A/N: No shit, Sherlock).**

"You love Fuka, don't you?" I asked softly, meeting his eyes.

He gave a swift nod, his cheeks a bit red from embarrassment.

I smiled gently. "That's good,"

"You're not skeptical of me at all?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised.

I shook my head. "I believe you. You said you love her after all. And I know you won't lie about the one you love,"

We started walking to the exit, since we both mentally decided that it was enough for today. Akito didn't say anything, but it wasn't like I expected him to. But I truly meant what I said. He was honest, I could tell. And I remembered when he said he 'doesn't hate' Fuka. That probably meant 'love' for him.

"Akito," I said as I turned around to face him.

He didn't say anything, but I grinned anyway. "You pass the test!"

Still nothing. I didn't let it bother me though. Waving gaily and then turning back around to face the front, I ran a few metres until I heard his voice.

"You…"

I turned around once more to see his serious eyes once again.

"…aren't so bad," he finished.

I smiled.

"Likewise,"

* * *

R&R!


	3. Flashbacks

Mismatched Relationships

_Summary: _People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way.

* * *

_Chapter 3- Flashbacks_

_Fuka's POV_

I waved to my peers as I skipped into the classroom. Oh good! Akito and Sana were already here! I unpacked my books and sat down in the seat between them.

Instantly I asked, "Hey Sana is Akito capable of being my boyfriend now?"

"Of course! I could sense that he loves you very much!" Sana replied brightly, her eyes twinkling.

I smiled and glanced at Akito shyly. I know, I still get a bit timid around my own boyfriend. It's because he's kind of unexpected with his actions and words. Sometimes he'll do so unpredictable things. At the moment, Akito was just relaxing with his eyes closed. He had a funny sort of smile on his lips, and this shocked me.

I nudged Sana and she looked mildly surprised, and definitely not as much as me. I guess she doesn't know him that well so she doesn't know if he actually smiles or not. "Akito! You're smiling!"

"What? No I'm not," Akito replied to me, his eyes open in an instant.

Sana giggled. "You were, Hayama,"

I grinned a bit at the two, glad that they were getting along. I wasn't sure who to choose if they were fighting and demanded me to only pick one of them. But then as soon as I thought that, I realized I better be prepared in case they did somehow get in an argument or something.

I glanced at Sana, remembering how we met.

* * *

_Flashback_

Inwardly shivering, I stepped in front of the class. They were staring at me intently which made me very nervous. At the time, I was very shy and nothing like how I was now, except for the fact that I never really liked to make mistakes.

"M-My name is Matsui Fuka and I came from O-Osaka. N-Nice to meet you," I stammered.

They stared for a couple more seconds, shrugged and then resumed gossiping. Guess I wasn't an attention-drawer, though I kind of liked it that way. Peace and quiet. That was best for me. The teacher just kindly told me to sit in the only empty seat near the back and so I did. When I glanced at the person next to me, I saw a pigtailed girl. Where did I see her before?

Lunchtime came very slowly, and when it did I noticed that I was in such a panicky state that I forgot to bring my lunch. Guess I have to wait in the queue, which was especially bad since no one ever let me cut in.

"Ah, Fuka-chan! You're new in our class, aren't you? You must've been waiting for a long time! Here, why don't you come in front of me?" I looked up to see who had spoken. Pigtail girl.

I smiled at her thankfully and edged in front of her. Finally a person who let me cut in! This girl was really nice surprisingly. Or maybe it's because she didn't hear much of my voice when I introduced myself. You see, ever since I came to Tokyo and said something to others, they regard me coldly. That was because I had an Osaka accent, which will make people think of you as weird. I know because the citizens of Tokyo I had let hear my voice always gave me bizarre looks.

There is further proof that people don't like my voice. I was walking home today, when I accidentally bumped into students of my class. As loud as I could muster, I apologized, which made them burst out laughing. From that day on, they kept teasing me every time they saw me, calling me 'westie'. Of course I couldn't fight back- I was too timid.

A few weeks later just before homeroom started, I was in the bathroom, washing my hands.

When I THOUGHT I was alone, I mumbled to myself, "I wish I stayed in Osaka. Or at least not have an accent. Why do they hate it so much?"

"Hello Fuka-chan,"

The hairs of my neck flew up, but rested when I realized it was just pigtail girl. She's really nice, but it will all change if she hears my voice. So I just smiled and nodded. I hope she didn't hear my mumble just a few seconds ago.

"You have a problem, don't you? Do you mind if I try to solve it? You see, I'm on a TV Show called "Child's Toy" and there's this advice to the viewer's part. So I wanted to try to give advice to you because it will be practice and also because I want to help you!" she smiled warmly.

Blushing, I looked down to my feet. I couldn't speak; if I did she wouldn't bother talking about anything with me. So I just remained still and silent because after all, I did kind of want her to solve my problem without exposing my voice at the same time.

"Ah! It's because you have an Osaka accent, right? Is that why you won't speak to me? Because you think I'll laugh? Man, how come I didn't realize it until now? You can speak, you know. I don't really mind your voice!"

I looked up, a bit shy, but spoke anyway. "R-Really? U-Uh, my O-Osaka accent is part of my problem. C-Cause people tease me about it…and hate it…and they think I'm w-weird,"

"Is that all?!" she exclaimed, which made me glance at her in surprise, "My, who cares if your Osaka accent is weird? Weird is good! I like weird! I'm weird and I'm proud of it! People tease me about how strange my mother is! I don't care because weird is interesting! I treat teasing as a talking session and besides my mother said that sometimes people tease you because they're jealous!"

Widening my eyes in understanding, I tried to combine the pieces together. Basically, if weird is good and interesting, that means my Osaka accent is! And then the people are bullying me because they're jealous…of what? How interesting my Osaka accent is! I got it! I gave her a delighted smile, the first smile I ever gave anybody since I came to Tokyo, and rushed off to the classroom, as light as feather. But on the way I bumped into the three bullies. It didn't matter anymore, though. I was sure, thanks to pigtail girl's words, that I could handle them.

"Hey westie! Going somewhere? To Osaka? You better! You don't fit in Tokyo like this! Ha-ha! No one would care if you-"

I cut him off, and gave him the hand. "Shut it, loser. I can't believe you three are SO jealous of my interesting accent this early in the morning,"

They were surprised, and I could see it. Their jaws were practically stuck to the ground. But I don't blame them. I was astonished at myself too. Never had I spoke with such a confident voice before. Never had I even insulted someone openly. But I didn't let it get in my way. I just flounced into the classroom and in my seat.

Pigtail ambled in just then and took the seat next to mines. She grinned at me and gave me the victory sign.

"I'm glad it all worked out, you know! I'm Kurata Sana, by the way. Sorry I haven't introduced myself until now,"

I just smiled at her once more. "You already know my name already, but it's okay since you haven't introduced yourself. I kind of recognized you already,"

"Friends?"

It was amazing how that one word gave a sensational, warm feeling in my heart. Actually, no. It wasn't just the one word. It was the way she said it, with a mixture of confidence, delight and compassion. And the expression on her face! A smile so bright it was like the only sunlight for my heart. I had given up wishing for a person like this to exist. But now here she was, waiting for me to hook her pinkie.

So I did. It was all I could do to smile and nod. My mind was all a mixture of happiness that I couldn't think. And then I gazed at her still smiling face, I made a decision. The type of person I wanted to be, who I'll aim to be.

It'll be Sana.

_End of Flashback _

_

* * *

  
_

I giggled mentally at my decision. It was good to know that I kind of succeeded in becoming a person like Sana! I didn't really have to force myself though; it just came out naturally as I hung out more with her. _Pigtail girl_. That was what I used to call her. It was amusing to think of how much we've been through.

I remembered the time when we realized we look like one another. At first we giggled at our similarity, but then decided to test if anyone would realize if we tried to dress up as each other. So Sana and I wore a wig that her mother had in her room of weird stuff. It looked like each other's hairdo. We stuffed our hair (it was harder for Sana since her hair is longer) in the wig and then viewed ourselves in the mirror. It was perfect! We looked like each other, except our hair looked slightly fake. And guess what? It worked! No one knew who we were for almost the entire time of school! I say almost, because at the end we messed up. It was because we were getting out test results back and we got each other's. When I saw how low Sana got and Sana saw how high I got, we both jumped up and started shrieking that this score is so unusual. Of course, after the confusion everybody saw through us.

There were more good times, until finally Sana left. It was sad, and we both cried. But I let her peruse her dreams of becoming a top actress. And she finally had. I felt happy for her, honestly, except sometimes I can't help but feel a twinge of envy.

"Fuka, what do you think?"

I snapped back into reality. "What do I think what, Sana?"

"You weren't listening! I was talking about my partner in acting, Naozumi-kun! I was thinking about what to give him for his birthday! IT's nearing soon, you know. So, what do you think?"

Naozumi, that famous actor? He's often seen in love drams with Sana. "Oh uhm…I got it! How about a make-up bag?"

"Don't joke, Fuka!"

I laughed. Naozumi was kind of a girly boy, after all. But he was still pretty cute. "Fine! Just get him a new trumpet! He said it in the interview the other day right? They asked why he wasn't playing his trumpet as much and he said that it was off-key so he needed a new one!"

"That's a great idea! Thanks!"

It was good to see her smile. I turned my head and Akito was just listening to some music or something. He's so cool. I remember how I took an interest in him, when Sana was in New York.

* * *

_Flashback _

"Fuka-sama!" this random boy walked up to me, "I'm Yuta! Would you like to go on a date this weekend? I promise I won't disappoint you!"

I smiled at him and lied. "Sorry, no can do. I'm rather busy,"

He nodded a bit miserably, but understandingly. Damn that guy was annoying. He had asked me like 8 times already today. I strolled into the classroom casually, and then when I was about to sit down, a boy grabbed me by my face.

"Ugly," he commented and then let go.

I turned red, and all the people in the classroom gasped. "Hey! What are you calling me?"

"Ugly," he repeated, daring to do such a thing.

It would have gone nasty, but lucky for him the teacher arrived. While I was concentrating on the mathematics lesson, I was also thinking at the back of my mind. Why was I so mad? Didn't I just wish for a bit of space? So should I be _happy_ that he insulted me? Maybe I should follow him a bit. Just inspect him and all. Yep, I'll do that starting after school.

After school

It was time to inspect him. I ducked into a bush and spied on him as he was walking out of school. Suddenly two girls came up to him, so I edged closer to hear their conversation.

"H-Hayama-san…would you…sign this?" One girl questioned, her voice wobbling a bit.

So his name was Hayama.

"No,"

I was shocked but a bit impressed at his bluntness. The girls shivered at his glowering glare, and ran off. That Hayama needs to fix his attitude.

"Hayama, don't give that kind of 'tude," I advised him, stepping out of my hiding place.

He raised his eyebrows. "Stalker,"

"I'm no stalker! I just decided to see what the commotion was!" I snapped, blushing.

Hayama turned his head. "Liar,"

"Fine, I just wanted to know what the first person in this school who insulted me is like,"

He ran his right hand through his hair, making him look quite attractive. "And how'd you find me, stalker?"

"Call me by my real name! And I'm not impressed at your attitude. You don't go glowering at people you know! And tell me why the hell you lifted my face!" I retorted.

"Fine then. I lifted your ugly face because some guy said I was lucky because the girl next to me was the most beautiful out of everyone. So I just wanted to see who this magnificent girl was. You disappointed me_, Buka_,"

I turned red. "Whose ugly?! And who's Buka?! It's FUKA, FUKA! Geez! I don't care if I disappointed you, but aren't I at least a little bit pretty?!"

"You're not that ugly," he supplied, trying to help.

I glared at him, and huffily turned my head. "Thanks a lot, retard! That helped. Well, you can go now. But you better watch out- I'll be observing you"

I stayed faithful to my words.

I watched him whilst we were doing soccer-he kicked the ball so high in the air. I watched him as we did an exam- his thoughtful face causing a blush to creep on my face. And I watched him as he walked closer to me, his mesmerizing golden eyes staring into-

"Why are you staring at me?"

I snapped into reality. "Uhm, I said I would, didn't I?"

"Buka is a stalker,"

My cheeks flushed. "WHAT?! IT'S NOT BUKA! FUKA! F-U-K-A!"

Everyone crowded around our two tables to see what was going on. Akito and I were basically arguing, maybe everyone marvel at him.

"IDIOT! YOU NEED A PUNISHMENT FOR BEING SO STUPID!" I yelled, pointing my index finger at him.

He gazed at me in a cool manner. "When you point a finger at someone, three points back at you,"

I raised my eyebrows, looked down at my fingers and gaped when I realized he was indeed right. But luckily all my fan boys were on my side.

"Hayama Akito! You are in need of a punishment, like Lady Fuka says!" they all screamed in unison.

I gloated, happy for my fans this one time. "That's right! You're punishment is...hmm…I'm not sure. Alright! Everyone, right down a punishment on a piece of paper! I shall draw a lottery!"

Everyone did what I asked, and the box was carried over to me. I stuck my hand through the hole and felt around a bit. No paper quite interested me. I'm weird, OK? Whenever I draw a lottery, I feel around for any interesting ones. I don't know how I know it's interesting, I just do.

But finally I felt a piece of paper bounce up to my hand, so I drew it out and read it. "Hayama has to be stuck in a room with Lady Fuka alone for a day so he can be tortured by her,"

I smirked, thinking of all the possibilities, but somewhere I felt a deep nagging to stop this. I didn't listen to it though, and just laughed to myself evilly. People started preparing the store room (which was empty since our teacher didn't like to store stuff in there). Luckily tomorrow was a no-school day.

I brought a chair and strolled in confidentially, not worrying about the consequences. Akito was dragged in by my fans. It's strange, but I never felt so happy in a long time since Sana left. The door was slammed closed, and locked.

"Now, Hayama," I hissed, my lips curving slyly upwards.

He glared at me. "What, Buka?"

"It's Fuka, please remember that," Gee, I sure was calm at the time.

His eyes were gazing into mines, making the heat of my face rise. "Oh?"

I nodded, my lips bleeding from biting it those last few seconds.

"Do you hate me that much?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised.

Damn, I was stupid but I _confessed_, a bit indirectly though. "YES I DO! I HATE YOUR HOT LOOKS, COOL PERSONALITY, HOW YOU'RE SO LOGICAL AND DEFINITELY HOW YOU MAKE ME BLUSH AROUND YOU!"

"In order words, you love me?" I was surprised at his non-hesitation.

Actually I never thought those words before. But it all made sense, doesn't it? So I built up my courage to ask that question.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

He gazed at me thoughtfully, and my heart skipped a beat. But finally he answered.

"Fine,"

* * *

R&R!


	4. He’s called a devil!

Mismatched Relationships

_Summary: _People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way.

* * *

_Chapter 4- He's called a devil!_

_Sana's POV_

"Hayama,"

He turned around to see my face.

I grinned. "Hey, let's do something today! I'm bored, you know! Fuka's at gym, so I was wondering if I could do something with you or something! You know, hang out at your house or something!"

"No,"

I pouted. "Why not? It's not illegal or something! I could have dinner-"

"No,"

Akito looked serious, so I let it slide. Maybe he had something to do but he wasn't good at talking. Yeah, that was probably it. But at least I could still walk with him home.

But he must have been creeped out and thought I was stalking him, because he said, "You're not…planning to do anything, are you?"

"No, why'd you ask?" I was innocent, after all.

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh…I was just thinking. So, if you're done _stalking_ me, how about getting home?"

"What are you talking about?" I replied, "I'm walking home with you,"

He raised his eyebrows. "Mhmm…and your home is this way?"

I nodded, smiling. He said something under his breath that little kids shouldn't probably hear. I rolled my eyes. He was _such_ a child sometimes.

"Hayama, do you have a brother?" I questioned out of curiosity.

He shook his head. "No,"

"Hmm…you don't look like you're doing anything,"

Akito threw me a weird look. "Who said I was?"

"Then why can't I go to your house?" I countered, a bit annoyed that I was wrong.

He shot me a pissed-off glare. "Do I have to think of a reason for everything I say?"

"No," I wish I can take that back.

He gave a smirk, which looked quite funny. "My point exactly,"

"Psh, I don't care. Please? I'll give you as much money as you want. My mother and I make a lot of money, probably about millions a month **(A/N: I'm actually not that sure how much they make so I'm just putting a high number)**!" I tried to bribe him.

Unfortunately it didn't work. "Did you really think money would work on me?"

"What about servants? We also have girls to seduce you. I could get them easily at the media!" He never said that bribing was the problem, only money.

But that didn't work either. "You can't bribe me, idiot,"

"I'm no idiot! Fine, I'll THREATEN you then!" I puffed up my chest, trying to look tough.

He ended up threatening ME instead. "Are you sure? Threatening is a form of bullying. Do you want to let everyone know you're a bully? Sure, I may not have proof but the media will take anything, as long as it's juicy gossip. And I'll tell them if you keep trying to go inside my house,"

"But then…you're the bully instead," But it was probably no use, since I knew he was right about the media thing.

Akito smirked, and I tried to keep the laughter in. "But I'm a commoner. I'm allowed to be one. So now, why don't you go home?"

I looked forward, and saw that my house was just a few blocks away. How the hell did he know? Oh well. It was probably because he knew I was a billionaire (I'm not trying to brag) and that was the hugest mansion nearby. But I decided to just keep being threatened, so I waved, and skipped off.

Of course, I didn't want to stop there though.

* * *

Akito has a pretty cool house. Well, the exterior is anyway. What am I doing here, and why am I looking at his house? Well, you guessed it. I'm spying.

There's no way I'll leave it at that.

There has to be some sort of reason Akito doesn't want me to go into his house. And besides, if I do get found out, he can't use anything against me. After all, he said "And I'll tell them if you keep trying to _go inside_ my house,"

"_Go inside,"_ were the keywords.

And I was outside right now. So yeah, that explains why I'm here. Sure, I was playing with words, but no one said I couldn't. So HA. Akito hasn't arrived home yet, so I'm glad I decided to use the shortcut to his house. But a few minutes later, I saw him arrive. He ambled up the doorsteps and rang the door bell. Doesn't he have his own key?

"If it's the devil, I don't want to see you!"

Wow. Talk about cruelty. That female voice…it sounded so full of wrath and so…_familiar_. Where did I hear it? I tried to replay the past few weeks in my head. And then I remembered, it was when Akito and I were planning our date on Saturday. It was his sister!

I watched as Akito bit his quivering lip. He spun around and sat down on the doorsteps. Then he slammed his fist on a random rock. His hand started to bleed. Ew. I _hate_ the sight of other people's blood. Wait a minute. Should I really be talking about stuff like that? I should go and help him! But then he'll know that I was spying…

He smashed his other hand on the rock. "Damn it!"

This was definitely not a good thing to come out now. But I never have seen this…_ultra angry_ side of Akito before. It was creepy, and I didn't like the look of his eyes currently. It was frightening. That's all I could say. So that was me and Akito, sitting where we were for five bleak minutes. Fun, right?

But then a random tall man who looked old strolled by. Was this…Akito's father? The one he called a workaholic? The one who probably won't talk to him? I watched as he walked up the steps and turn slightly around to look at Akito. Akito turned his head slightly, and then decided to ignore him after that. His 'father' glanced down at his hand, and then nodded briefly before heading inside.

I was shocked. Didn't his 'father' care at all? Was that his father? I'm not sure, but I'm just going to assume it is. But how could he just pretend that all that blood was nothing? Why didn't he help, instead of going inside the house? That was so cruel! Fathers shouldn't be like that!

There was a sigh, which obviously came from Akito. He was probably hoping that maybe his father will notice him for once. I looked down at my watch. Time for dinner. Akito stood up, as if on cue, and then began sauntering away.

"Hayama…" I murmured, feeling sorry for him.

Wait a minute. Did Fuka know about this? She should-she's his girlfriend! But then I remembered Akito's words, about how he didn't want to cause her a burden. Now it was my turn to sigh. Why was everything so confusing?

I decided to follow Akito. He headed into a fast food restaurant and came out holding a meal consisting of a burger and chips. So little! Didn't his sister at least feel sorry for what he has to eat? That was so stupid! He went into this isolated place and sat down. I crouched beneath the bushes.

He whipped out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

Then suddenly MY own phone began to ring. Akito heard it, and I began to panic. Desperately, I tossed the phone to his head. That was really stupid. It didn't knock him out, like I kind of hoped it would, which made the plan fail.

"This is Kurata's phone. Where did it come from?" I heard him murmur.

There were footsteps. I crouched lower, trying not to make a sound. Even a twig breaking can ruin me. Akito's murderous look…that would be so terrifying. I didn't want to experience that. On all circumstances, I must not be found!

I don't know how, but I just _felt_ him glaring at me. "Kurata, you stalker. You're probably somewhere in those bushes. Don't make me come there,"

He was probably just bluffing. I hope. Silence. There I was, so still, almost as if I was dead. Just something _everybody_ wants to experience right? There were more footsteps, and I became alarmed as I realized they were getting _closer_.

"Just get out," he muttered, and then drew open the grass that I was planning on hiding behind.

Oh shit. Plan A: Pretend I'm sleeping. I gave a few quiet snores, hoping they were real. I am a quite good actor, after all. Nothing was on my mind, except for the fact that I had to sleep.

Even though my eyes were closed, I could of imagined him raising his eyebrows. "Sleeping? You're quite a good actor, Kurata. Wake up,"

He was probably still bluffing. I need him to make sure that I was REALLY sleeping. So I rolled over- not too fast nor not too slow. A little giggle escape my lips, and I felt myself beginning to drool a bit.

"Don't bother trying to act. How could the phone fly out? Hurry up or I'll poke these fries through your noses,"

Ew. I hate chicken salt going through my nose and those chips were COVERED in them. I instantly sat up, and noticed Akito smirking. This time I couldn't suppress a giggle.

He rolled his eyes, which made me laugh once more. "Come on, Kurata. Down to business. Tell me why you're stalking me. Now,"

"Because," I tried to act magnificent," I wasn't. I was just taking a stroll, and suddenly I felt so enormously tired. So I slept there. But then I heard your loud voice and woke up. I realized that you'd probably think I was stalking you, and I was right, so I decided to pretend that I was still sleeping,"

He raised one eyebrow. "Oh really? How the hell did your cell phone hit my head then?"

"What? My cell phone? That's strange," I tried to act ignorant and searched my pockets.

I glared at him accusingly. "Oh, Hayama. Don't steal my phone. It was right beside me!"

"I didn't. You threw it at me,"

Narrowing my eyes, I spat back, "Don't lie! Hurry up, hand over my phone,"

He just merely pointed at the cell phone, which was lying on the concrete. I tried to act shocked, and then faced him angrily, muttering some words about not taking care of possessions. Then I stomped over and grabbed it off the ground.

"Don't act, Kurata,"

I retorted, "I'm not acting! Seriously, I am not so good at acting, you know! Do you think I could keep this up if I was acting?"

"Yes,"

I sweat dropped. "You flatter me, but it's not true,"

"I'll tell the media you're a liar,"

Another threat, huh? Slowly, I made my eyes go teary. "FINE THEN! GO TELL! I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE MY LIFE RUINED BY YOU AND YOUR LIES!"

With that, I ran away. Aren't I so smart?

* * *

_Akito's POV_

I stared after her. I don't want to admit it to anyone but myself, but I kind of believed her after that outburst. Maybe I was wrong after all. Maybe I shouldn't be so skeptical.

"Kurata..." I murmured to myself.

Suddenly her face just popped down in front of me. "Yes?"

"WTBBQ!" It's not my fault I acted out of character. She just shocked me.

She giggled. "Oh, Hayama!"

"Aren't you upset?" I murmured, a bit irritated at myself.

Sana shook her head. "Nope! I just realized you won't really do that! Especially to your friends!"

"Hmmm…" That was all I could manage to say.

She looked thoughtful, and then sighed. Then she glanced at my dinner and raised her eyebrows, as if expecting an explanation.

I bit my lip before answering. "I felt like fast food today,"

"It's unhealthy, Hayama," she argued, looking annoyed for some reason.

I shrugged. "I don't care. Americans have unhealthy dinners once in a while,"

"We're not Americans. We're Japanese,"

Pretending to ignore her, I turned the other way. How the hell did she come to know this isolated place anyway? Never in my life had I seen anyone else come here.

I was suddenly twisted back around. "Why are your hands so…full of blood?"

"…" I inwardly gulped. Oh darn. I don't have an excuse for that.

She looked disgusted though, but I realized it was from the sight of blood. "Hayama…"

"I'll go wash it," I supplied, and then ran off to the nearest tap.

Why did she make a big deal out of blood? It was just blood. Or maybe I was just used to it, with all my bashing and stuff. I wanted to sigh outwardly as I rinsed off the blood, but didn't just in case Sana was watching. It stung, and I bit my lip during the process. But finally, it went off (except for a few cuts) and then sprinted back to her.

She was waiting. "Oh, Hayama. Your hands are normal again,"

"That's because I just washed it." I stated the obvious.

Sana rolled her eyes. "Duh. I was just trying to stir up some conversation. You know. So, are you going to explain or are we going to just stand here like statues?"

"Stand here like statues," I replied, since well, explaining will be humiliating.

Lifting up her fist as if she wanted to hit me, she muttered, "Stupid,"

I glared at her, the most ferociously I could manage. She gulped and turned the other way. Wait a minute. Did that scare her so much? I always gave that look to annoying girls. Now I kind of get why they hurried away.

"Scary?" I questioned, just out of curiosity.

She looked a bit lost, as if deciding whether to tell the truth or not, but then just admitted it. "Yes,"

I didn't like it. How she was just like Fuka. Her looks especially. When I first saw her, I was daunted because of it. And because of other embarrassing thing. I dreamt of her. Of course, it was only because I saw her on TV. I still remember that smile that made me go misty-eyed, the thing I never did to girls. So I dreamt about her for five days. I never even dreamt about Fuka. Or maybe that was why I thought Fuka was so cute. Because she looked almost identical to her-except that I had never seen her smile like Sana did that one time.

"Hey Hayama,"

I glanced towards her.

"I was just wondering…but how did you come to like Fuka?"

My eyes rose abruptly. "Why? Because. Do you need a reason for liking her?"

"No! I like your logic, Hayama. Really cool," She grinned.

Too bad it wasn't the smile I was hoping for. "Oh,"

"You're kind of unsociable though," she murmured.

A tick mark grew on my forehead. "Oh,"

"Why?"

That girl is so nosy. "Certain problems,"

"Mhmm,"

I glanced back at her. She looked extremely understanding, and thoughtful at the same time. I thought she'd laugh.

And then she smiled.

But that stopped me. I widened my eyes, noticing the familiarity. Just like an angel…Wait a minute. Were those…wings? Feathers started floating down, and Sana turned to face me properly. Am I having delusions? This can't be possible.

I wet my lips. "You look…extremely happy…"

Sana looked at me, a confused look in her eyes, though that smile was still planting on her face. It actually made her more cuter…and I had to force myself not to blush. That would make me sort of a cheater. Sort of. I can't like another girl. I just hope that this won't cause me 5 days worth of dreams.

"I am,"

The look of confusion was swept off her eyes, and a happy expression replaced it.

I didn't feel in the mood of questioning, just staring. But still, I asked,

"Why?"

* * *

She stared soulfully into my eyes. "You don't really need a reason to be happy, but in this case…"

I waited for the rest of her speech.

The feathers increased. Her hair started flowing in the breeze, but I knew that it wasn't part of the delusion.

"I made a decision!"

She beamed widely and then stepped closer to grasp my hand. Then she closed her eyes, and then reopened them.

"To help you, Hayama,"

I just felt at bliss.


	5. Troublemaker

Mismatched Relationships

_Summary: _People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way.

* * *

_Chapter 5- _Troublemaker

Sana's POV

"Hey, Sana,"

I glanced at my best friend. "What is it, Fuka?"

"I just wanted to know...Would you date a guy who might be a bad influence on you?"

My eyebrows rose. "You're not planning on ditching Hayama, are you? He really likes you,"

"I-It's...never mind. But..."

Suddenly, Akito strolled into the room and into his seat. Fuka's face instantly turned bright red, and there was this...guilty expression in her eyes. Weird.

He turned towards her. "Fuka,"

"I-It might be better to keep silent after all...Is that what you're saying, Akito?" OK, I officially don't know what Fuka is talking about.

Akito nodded. "She won't allow it,"

"Who won't allow what?" I chirped, trying to get in the conversation and understand them.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "None of your business, nosy,"

"You did NOT just call me nosy!"

Fuka gave a short smile. "Sana. It's okay, don't worry. We're just facing certain issues. It's a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, that's all,"

"Okay then! I won't butt into your private matters!" I rose my hand as I spoke, a cheery expression plastered on my face.

Inside, I was a bit curious though. Akito gave me a sharp look, but didn't say anything. Weird, right?

Fuka grinned. "Thanks, Sana. You're the best,"

"Ehehehe," I rubbed the back of my head, ruffling my hair along the way.

RINGRINGRING.

What an annoying sound. They should replace bells with...I don't know, a pop singer? But at least it's Lunch now.

Fuka turned towards me. "Sorry, Sana. Akito and I have to discuss matters. Please sit with some other people, okay?"

"Kays, I'm sitting with Hisae-chan then!"

At that moment, Hisae strolled up, face beaming. "Really? Come, come, Sana!"

She dragged me along, and I could only give a small smile to the two before I exited. There was happiness in my actions, yet there was something wrong. I couldn't help but feel upset.

What on earth could they be talking about?

* * *

Fuka's POV

I watched as Sana got dragged out. Thank you so much, Hisae-chan.

"Akito...want to sit at the usual place?"

He shrugged, so we stood up and began walking. There was this awkward atmosphere between us. I just didn't feel like saying anything. Not like I'll get a reply anyway.

When we reached our destination, I sat down, Akito following.

He then gazed at me. "There's no need to tell the stupid one,"

"Sana's not stupid!"

My boyfriend narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. Tell her then. There's no way she'll comply,"

"I guess that's why we're hiding it from her right? Because she will never let me be with a...nevermind,"

He nodded. "Mhm. She'll probably be just like the rest of them,"

"Sana's not like that..."

Akito stared at me, and I immediately blushed. "Still going with that? It doesn't matter. She'll hate me, just like the rest. You told me yourself. She doesn't like those who do bad things,"

"Y-Yeah..."

Akito...Usually I can argue with him and win, but whenever he stares at me like that...I can't help but think he's right. But...it wasn't right.

"Wait...how would she feel...if she finds out, yet we didn't tell her?"

He grimaced, which was a bit of a surprise. "That's true. Then, we have no choice...but to show her. Is that OK with you?"

"No...I don't want...or maybe I do...Alright, if she does get mad and doesn't comply...How about I just ignore her anyway?"

Akito nodded. "That sounds good,"

"Show her...tomorrow,"

He nodded once more.

"Right,"

* * *

_The next morning_

_Sana's POV_

"Fuka!"

The brunette turned around, but her expression was weird. Sad, guilty, nervous. All negative feelings. I wanted to tell her what's wrong, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to.

"Sana. Good morning," Her voice sounded a bit flat.

I tilted my head. "Is something wrong? You seem out of it. And where's Hayama?"

"Ah, uhm! I...I don't know!" Now she just sounded nervous, and panicky. Especially at the mention of Hayama.

What on earth could be happening? "Oh...okay. Should we get to class,"

"NO WA-I mean, sorry, Sana. I've really been a bit out of it today. H-How about we go...?" For some reason, she looked like she was about to chicken out.

I nodded. "O-Okay...Do you want to go to the toilet or something? You seem weird,"

"N-YES YES! I need to go! SEE YOU SANA! GO ONTO CLASS YOURSELF, AND DON'T BE TOO SURPRISED!" She ran away like there was some monster behind me. And why would I be surprised?

With these thoughts all wandering in my head, I walked to the classroom. Is it just me...or did I just hear a bang?

BANG BANG.

"WOOO! MORE!"

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT.

The hell? I must be having hearing problems. Or delusions. Or maybe imagination has finally got the better of me. Thanks a lot, Mama.

I gave a deep sigh, and proceeded to open the door when-

"Hayama, do we continue?"

That was definitely not a figment of imagination. Something fishy is going on.

I spun open the door, when I saw...what was it? Like some big swirly mass of colours. I peered more closely, and saw they were...boys.

"You're finally here,"

That voice...Akito! I glanced towards the left, and saw him. He was sitting on the table, earphones on. Could he be the cause of this?

A bunch of girls rushed up to me.

"Sana-chan! Hayama...he's doing it again!" Hisae cried.

I blinked. "Again? He's doing this? And...regularly?"

"Yes! Well, ever since you came, none, but he did this beforehand!"

The poor girls were in wrecks. Paint splattered all over their clothes, which were slightly tattered and torn. Messy hair that looked like it had been ruffled or pulled. I glanced towards the teacher. She was just like the other girls, just more worse. The boys were doing this, and Hayama had commanded them to.

_"AND DON'T BE TOO SURPRISED!"_

Fuka's words echoed in my mind. It slowly all made sense. She was all panicky because her boyfriend was acting this way. Except she didn't tell me. For what reason? She didn't want me to say that she can't date Akito anymore. Well, it's true. I hated people like this. They just thought they could do anything they like, and not respect other people's choices or property.

They were the worse kind of people.

But I couldn't upset Fuka. No way. It wasn't even up to me to decide who she dated or not. It was her personal choice.

I had to do something, so I turned around to face Akito.

"Hayama Akito,"

He rose his eyebrows, and I could see a tint of surprise in them. Then I realized I must have some scary eyes filled with hatred on. Well, no wonder. Here I was, feeling friendly with Hayama. But I was wrong about him. He deceived me. Both Fuka and him deceived me. Yet I couldn't just blow him away.

I pointed my index finger at him.

"I will definitely make you return to normal!"

He smirked, and I held in the urge to laugh. "And how will you do that?"

I gave a short, maniacal laugh. "How, you ask? I have my ways...and those ways...are for me to know and you to find out!"

Akito's reaction was then hilarious. Well, probably because I never seen it before. His eyes were circles, and there were massive. He must be really shocked.

This time it was me smirking.

"Just you wait, Hayama!"


	6. Planning

Mismatched Relationships

_Summary: _People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way.

* * *

_Chapter 6- Planning_

_Sana's POV_

I said all that stuff, but the truth was, I had no idea where to start. How on earth do I make him return to normal?

"Sana?"

It must be Mum. I turned around. "Yes, Mama?"

"You look slightly weirded out. Is there something wrong?"

I nodded. "Yeah,"

"What is it? Mama can always help you!"

She helped me before, so might as well. "It's about this guy called Hayama Akito. He's my friend, but today I found out he was a troublemaker. So I told him I would return him back to a decent person...but I don't know how to,"

"There are things called causes. Have you even thought about what caused all this? And solving the cause...may resolve the whole case altogether. That is all,"

Sometimes...Mama is so confusing. "Huh? Causes? Solving them? Resolve? I'M CONFUSED!"

"Independence is also required. It'll probably do you best if I only give you advice...Well then...TIME TO TRICK ONDA-SAN AGAIN!"

I rolled my eyes as the door bell rang. It was probably Onda-san, Mama's editor. She sure loves teasing him a lot.

And what did she mean by that? I would ring Fuka but...she probably feels guity. Wait, isn't that a better reason to ring her?

I grabbed my purple phone and dialed in my best friend's number.

Come on, please pick up!

"Hello?"

Fuka's voice! "Hi, Fuka! It's Sana! Can I talk with you?"

"Eh? Uhm..."

Guess she was still feeling guilty. "Please, Fuka? I need to know something desperately,"

"You're not mad?"

That proves it. "A bit, but you're already forgiven,"

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Fuka,"

"Thanks so much! I'm so sorry, Sana. I just...couldn't tell you,"

Sigh. "I know, I already said you're forgiven. Apology accepted,"

"Sana, you're really my best friend. What did you want to talk about?"

Finally. "Causes,"

"Huh?"

Guess she doesn't understand. "Causes. What do they mean by causes?"

"You mean the cause, process and effect?"

Now I'm confused. "What?"

"I guess you don't understand. Well the cause is basically what leads to doing something. Like, if you were to get good marks on a test. The cause would be that you studied, leading to the process which is doing the actual test. The good marks are the effects,"

I blinked. "You know, I kind of get it now. Thanks, Fuka!"

"No problem! Glad to help,"

Then I beamed. "Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Kays, see ya,"

She hung up.

Alright! Let's see. In Akito's case, the process would be the doing of his trouble-making! The effect...that I'm mad at him? Yeah, let's go with that. Now, what could possibly cause the trouble-making? I tried to think, but didn't have any ideas. Well, I know that when I do find out the cause, I have to get rid or fix it, right? Hmmm.

"SANA-CHAN!"

I turned around, and saw Onda-san. He was sweating, and looking nervously around him."What is it, Onda-san?"

"Do you know if she finished her writing?"

Deciding to help Mama, I nodded. "Yep!"

"Oh, thank goodness! I owe you one, Sana-chan! Bye!"

I giggled. If only he knew.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. I rang to get it, seeing that Mama was probably harassing Onda-san. The visitor was...Mama's ex-boyfriend!

"Some money, please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not even a hello?"

"Hello, Sana-chan. Please lend me some money!"

Well, I'm going to have my fun with this guy. "Hmm, you want money?"

"Yes! You're going to give me some?"

Beaming, I nodded. "Of course! Let me go get it,"

I ran away, plotting a devilish plan. Time to go into the storeroom!

After grabbing the needed items, I ran back to the part above Mama's ex-boyfriend.

"Hehehe" I giggled.

I threw the voodoo doll (which was attached to a piece of string) on top of his head. He looked at it, and shrieked. Then, screaming, he ran into the house, like I hoped.

Then I started sprinting to the place where the red car was. I tore a piece of the hook off and noticed him running below him. Haha. He'll learn.

"AHHHHH!"

I glanced below, noticing there was a big hole in the ground.

"I didn't expect it too be that little. Ah well," I shrugged it off.

Jumping into the red car, I drove to our basement. My Mama's ex-boyfriend was laying there, his face all red. I clicked my fingers and a box swallowed him up. It started to rattle. I heard his shrieks. This was going well.

A plastic fist appeared and punched the box up through the roof. I used the lift in our house to go up. The box tore apart, and he was about to fall, but I yelled,

"GRAB THIS AND YOU'LL BE SAVED!"

I threw a fireworks rocket towards him, and he grabbed on it. Too bad for him, he didn't know that it was lit. It exploded and he was sent far, far away.

Hopefully.

"IF YOU WANT TO BECOME PART OF MY FAMILY, EARN SOME DIGNITY!"

Then that's when it struck me. FAMILY.

Time to stake out...at Hayama Akito's house.

* * *

"Hayama, prepare to bow at my feet," I whispered to myself.

There was some rustling behind me. "I don't do that,"

I panicked, and fell into the bush behind me. Akito walked in front of me, looking as blank as always.

"W-What are you doing here, Hayama?"

He rolled his eyes. "This is my house. I gathered after what you proclaimed, you'll see what happens at my house. You're probably going to try to blackmail me or something, aren't you?"

"O-Of course not! I was roaming around!"

Akito raised an eyebrow. "Sureee, and that explains the 'prepare to bow at my feet' thing."

"I'm not going to blackmail you! See, no camera!" I waved my hands around to prove it.

He grimaced. "Don't do that. You look ugly."

"Talk about a different subject,"

Akito looked at me sternly. "Tell me what you're doing here,"

"If I do that, it'll ruin the purpose of doing this secretly,"

He gave a humorless laugh. "Except you're already found out,"

"Nope. You've only found out that I'm here. You'll never find my intentions...unless you stop,"

The blonde snorted. "Nice bluff,"

"It's not a bluff!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Sureeee. But...why didn't you tell Fuka to stop dating me?"

"Because it's not my decision to decide who Fuka loves!"

He blinked. "What? Then...why did we even have to do that date thing we did?"

"Oh, I did that for fun,"

Akito fell to the ground. "Just get out of here,"

"Fine,"

I guess I have to rely on my memory of how they were.

Whilst I was walking home, I thought about it. If I remembered, Akito's sister's problem was that she wouldn't let Akito in and kept calling Akito a devil. The reason why she called Akito a devil was because she thought that if Akito wasn't born, her mom would still be alive. Akito's dad problem was that he was pretty much a workaholic and didn't care much about his children.

So, to solve this all, I have to somehow get across to Akito's sister that Akito did not murder his mother and to Akito's father that doing nothing just makes his children more worse.

I glanced around me, trying to look for clues. No luck. Wait a minute, I'm the one solving this. I don't need to copy other people's ideas. I can do this my own way.

At that moment, a idea struck me.

I grinned.

"Perfect,"


	7. Therapist

Mismatched Relationships

_Summary: _People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way.

* * *

_Chapter 7- Therapist  
_

_Sana's POV_

"So..."

Fuka stared at me, wondering why I called her over.

I grinned. "I need your help with returning Akito to normal,"

"Huh? Will it be...much to do?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "Nope. All you have to do is lead his sister over,"

"Over where? What is this about anyway? And why his sister anyway?"

My lips curved into a smirk. "Well...my plan is..."

I held up a sheet of paper, beaming as Fuka peered at the one word written on it.

"Wait a minute, Sana..."

One of my eyebrows raised. "Hmm? Something wrong with my plan?"

"SOMETHING WRONG? Of course there is something wrong!"

I gave her a weird look. "I think its perfectly cool,"

"SERIOUS? YOU WANT TO RAPE AKITO'S SISTER?"

Huh? "Huh?"

"What could raping Akito's sister do?" She glared at me, her face a mask of disbelief.

I stared at her, and then at the sheet of paper. All it said was: THERAPIST. Not so bad was it?

And then it clicked.

I started laughing. "It's THERAPIST, not the rapist!"

"Then what's that piece of white doing there?" she pointed at the white out between THE and RAPIST.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I accidentally put an S instead of an R, so I had to white-out it. Unfortunately, it wasn't dry yet, so I wasn't bothered to wait. That's why I just wrote it next to it,"

"Oh...you had me worried for a second. By the way, why Akito's sister?"

Can't tell her that. "Cause...if Akito's sister comes, I could tell her about her brother...and she'll try to stop it?"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

I sighed. "Go to Akito's house, get her to come to my house, saying that there's something I have to talk about. I don't know. Just get her over. She'll probably just freak at the sight of me,"

"Fine. See what I do for you as a best friend,"

My lips frowned. "Actually, its for Akito, but whatever."

"Yeah, but...I can't believe I'm doing something so stupid,"

I glared at her. "Not stupid."

"Fine, Fine,"

* * *

"PUT THIS ON!"

Fuka thrusted a fake mustache towards me. I glared at her, and put it on anyway.

"Alright! Commence plan then," Fuka told me, trying to make her hair as neat as possible.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. I'll be waiting here then."

"Wait a minute. You still look like Sana. A mustache isn't enough. Here, put on this bald cap too," She passed me a bald cap.

Sighing, I put it on, and decided to put on those swirly glasses just for the sake of it. "Here, do I look okay now?"

"No, you look stupid. But at least no one will know you're Sana."

I gave a fake grin. "Why, thank you. Delighted to know I look stupid,"

"Your welcome," she supplied, and was going to skip out, but stopped.

She passed me one strand of hair.

I gave her a weird look. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well...just to make it look convincing? Just stick it at the top of your bald cap with sticky tape or something,"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, a hair supported by sticky tape. VERY convincing,"

"Glad to help,"

Fuka flashed me a grin, and skipped out.

* * *

_Fuka's POV_

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Who actually fakes a therapy session? Only Sana.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong.

"COMING!"

A female voice. Probably Akito's mother. Or sister.

The door opened, revealing a very pretty young lady. Probably Akito's sister.

I flashed her a grin. "Hey, are you Akito's sister?"

"Uhm...yeah? Who are you?"

So it is. "Matsuri Fuka, Akito's girlfriend,"

"Akito has a girlfriend?" she stared at me in disbelief.

Huh? "Uhm...yeah. Well, I came today to talk to you,"

"Talk to me? Why?"

I gave a slight giggle. "Well...uhm.."

"Natsumi,"

Ahh. "Well, Natsumi, one of my...friends...wants to meet you...regarding...serious business,"

"Alright...? But if it looks fishy, I'm getting out,"

At least Sana's mansion is huge. "It's alright. Just come with me,"

I lead her over to Sana's mansion, and glanced over at Natsumi's face. She was gaping at the sheer size of it. I know, I was like that too. She cautiously pressed the doorbell.

_"Hello? Mister...Obama...speaking,"_

I stuffed my hand into my mouth to stop giggling. Natsumi looked at me funny. Lucky she wasn't too interested in America.

"Uhm...this is Hayama Natsumi...Akito's sister?"

_"HAYAMA-SAN! Please, come in,"_

The gates opened, and Natsumi stared in awe. "Wow..."

"Pretty isn't it?" I said after I took my hand out.

She glanced at the saliva on it. "Uhmm...you should...clean your hands..."

"Oh...ahaha! I was just...you know...trying to pick some...lobster...from the bottom of my tongue. Happens to anyone, you know?"

Natsumi eyed me skeptically, but just dismissed it. "Alright then."

The doors swung open at that moment, revealing Sana. I stared at her in amazement. She managed to look different, and a lot like a guy. She was wearing one of those business suits, and leather shoes. She had a mustache, some swirly glasses and was bald. The only thing Natsumi seemed wary of were the glasses.

"Mr...Obama, was it? Quite an unusual name..." Natsumi told her, trying not to panic.

Sana gave her a beam. "Quite so. I come from...China, I think. Please come in...Fuka, would you like to come in too?"

"Uhm...that's okay...I have...some business to attend to," I garbled, and ran off.

It's not my fault. I was about to do a literal ROFL.

That's Rolling On Floor Laughing, by the way.

* * *

_Natsumi's POV_

It was so strange. Whoever this Mr. Obama was, he was obviously rich. He lead me to the living room, and I timidly sat down on one of the comfy couches.

"Please, relax," Mr. Obama said, smiling brightly.

Easy for him to say. "Oh, yes...So...What were these matters you wishes to discuss?"

"It's simple...you have a brother called Hayama Akito, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do. But what could you possibly want with him?"

"You're looking down on him," He sighed.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you aware of Hayama Akito's...troublemaking?"

Not at all. "No? First time I've heard of it,"

"Well, I'll tell you then. Hayama is a troublemaker. I suspect...it's because of how mistreated he is,"

I gritted my teeth. "He deserves it."

"Now, I'm sure you're an exceptionally kind person at heart. Is there anything worrying you?"

Huh? "Uhm...actually, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, will you be willing to explain?"

He didn't answer my question. "Well...Akito killed our mom...and now I kind of feel lonely,"

"You are aware that he didn't really kill your mom, right?"

I glared at him. "Who are you to be the judge of that?"

"Hayama Natsumi...your mother wished for Akito to be born,"

Oh really. "Oh really,"

"DO you think your mother will be happy? She gave birth to Akito. She gave birth to you. The ones she loves most...fighting? Do you think she'll like that?"

Touche. "Shut up,"

"Just think about it. Your father doesn't know either. Such ignorance you guys have,"

I growled. "Shut up,"

"Hayama, if you help your brother...it might be one of the best moves you've taken."

That did it. I did not want to help some brother who killed my mother. I took off, racing out of the home, my heart racing with anger. I didn't want to hear it.

No way.

* * *

_Akito's POV_

I was just in the living room, trying to do my homework, when Natsumi rushed in. Uh oh.

She took a look at me, panting. I could tell she was about to yell something at me, but then stopped. What was that about?

"He killed her," she muttered under her breath.

What was she talking about? It looked like she was going to convince herself about something.

"I do not care what that stupid Obama says," she mumbled, but I heard it.

Obama? Isn't he like, the President of the United States of America? Why would he be in Japan, and why would he talk to NATSUMI, of all people?

She ambled towards me, her eyes never leaving me. "You killed our mom,"

"..." I didn't speak.

She grabbed a nearby book, about to hit me with it. "YOU DESERVE TO BE HURT"

Natsumi was about to hit me with it full-force, but stopped right before it made contact with my skull. I noticed she was sweating a lot. What was with her?

"Mother..." she murmured.

I stared at her, wondering what happened to her. "Natsumi?"

"Mother...she won't be happy," She glanced down at me, her eyes tearing up.

Huh? "Happy? With what?"

"We're fighting. We're who she gave birth to. Will she be happy if we fight?"

That was deep. "..."

"Akito..."

There was something really wrong with her.

"I'm sorry,"

I widened my eyes. Did I just hear that right? She's sorry?What happened?

Natsumi leaned in, and hugged me whilst sobbing violently.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! It's because of me, isn't it? You take it out on your classmates. You get hurt. You have little to eat. Your hated. I'm SORRY! If I could rewind things, and realise that it wasn't really your fault, I will! Akito, I'll never do anything harmful towards you again! I don't want to fight with you again! Mother gave birth to you because she wanted you to experience life...and now I'm ruining it! I'm sorry Akito!"

Deep. Truly deep. I hugged her back.

"I...it's okay,"

I forgave her. She sounded what had exactly happened?

At that moment, the door swung open, revealing Dad. I released her, and decided to let Natsumi hug Dad. It's been a long time since we saw him. I began to walk up the stairs, when I heard something.

"Dad...I did horrible things to Akito...He forgave me...but...it's horrible...I'm supposed to be his sister..."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Then my Dad spoke.

"I've heard. About his troublemaking, from this man called Obama. And he told me...I was ignorant."

"Obama...I want to thank him,"

"Mhmm...in the future...I will try to fit in time for you and Akito..."

I felt a small smile.

"Dad...Let's thank Obama tomorrow. You know where he lives, right? In that mansion nearby,"

I widened my eyes. That mansion...that's where...Sana lives.

Was she actually Obama?

Did she do this all for me?

It all clicked.

Sana...she's done so much for me.I thought about it, thinking how she did so much just for me. The fear of heights, the way she wanted to help me, everything. And yet I was still giving her the cold shoulder, not caring about anything she did. I wish I could tell her.

Thank you, Sana.


	8. First Kiss

Mismatched Relationships

_Summary: _People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Additional Information_: Fuka is the most popular girl in the school, and Sana is a top child star and pro actress. Sana doesn't turn down job offers. The character's backgrounds may be different.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way. If I did, Fuka would never have dated Akito.

* * *

_Chapter 1- First Kiss_

_Akito's POV_

I stared, wondering how on earth I can thank her. She has done so much for me, after all.

_"_Akito!"

Fuka sprang into view, and plunked down onto the seat beside me.

I gazed at her blankly. "Fuka,"

"Are you going to continue with your trouble-making anymore?"

I shook my head. "No,"

"Huh? I'm happy, but I don't get it exactly. What did Sana do?"

Darn. Can't tell her that. "...Talk to my father,"

"He lectured you?"

Not really. "I guess so,"

"Sorry about that. Kind of helped,"

Sana told her? "You...did?"

"Yeah. She made me bring your sister. Don't know why though. I guess she told your dad then,"

Oh. She didn't tell her. "...Suppose so,"

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling. Fuka and I glanced towards at the door, knowing only one person could make that much noise.

"GOOD MORNING MY FELLOW CLASSMATES!"

Yep, that loud brunette, Sana Kurata.

I didn't get what made her so...intriguing. It was like everything she did drew her to me. And because of what she did for me, the feeling was stronger than ever.

Fuka gave a wave to Sana. "Hey Sana!"

"Hi Fuka. Hey Hayama," The brunette sat down, smiling brightly.

I gave a small grunt to show that I was listening. "Mhm."

"Guess what? Your theraphy session worked!" Fuka stated, her face shining.

Sana gave a smug grin. "Told you it wasn't stupid,"

"Fineeee."

These two were best friends. They looked more like sisters or cousins though. The two were so similar, in looks and personality.

Fuka then grinned. "Hey, was that rumor I heard about you and Naozumi?"

"It's just a rumor, like always," Sana waved it off, but then grinned. "He's a good friend though,"

Fuka gave a giggle. "Oooh. I'm just joking, of course,"

"Apparently, we're going to work together on another TV drama,"

She raised her eyebrow. "Reeeally? Any kissing?"

"NO. I hope not, anyway. Never had my first kiss yet,"

Fuka grinned. "Then you need to get in practice!"

"Hey! You haven't had your first kiss yet!"

The brunette gave a shrug. "Akito is SUCH a...well. How do I explain without actually insulting him. He says I'm too ugly to kiss!"

"Then you need to get in practice!" Sana mimicked, though she had a smile plastered on her face.

Fuka glared at Sana, though managed to look playful at the same time. "Don't mimic me,"

"Just did,"

Fuka gave a squeal. "Ooooh!"

"Teacher's here," I cut in with a blank voice.

The two giggling brunettes glanced at the front, and saw that the homeroom teacher was tapping his desk impatiently.

"Oops?" Sana gave a grin.

* * *

_Break_

"You have detention?"

Sana gave a mock tone of horror.

Fuka glared at her best friend. "Oi, you only got off the hook because your a star and you can sue the teachers!"

"I'm a nice person. Why would I ever sue the teachers? They're so paranoid these days,"

She rolled her eyes. "Such a nice person. But seriously, why only me? You were giggling non-stop as well!"

"Cause like you said, I'm a star,"

It was actually quite humorous to watch these two interact.

They bickered for a bit, and then Fuka finally decided to stop it.

"Actually, that's why I want you to take care of Hayama,"

I rose an eyebrow. "I don't need taking care of,"

"Yes you do! I walk you home most of the time so you don't get in trouble!"

I shrugged. "That's cause I like your company. It's funny,"

"Huh?" Fuka gave a squeak as she blushed furiously.

Was that meant to be a compliment?

"I guess my house is nearby Hayama's," Sana figured, trying to decide whether to accept or not.

Fuka nodded. "Exactly! And since you came, you've been walking with him after I reach my house,"

"That's cause we were walking with you," Sana told her, "If you weren't there, we probably wouldn't even look at each other,"

She gave a sweatdrop. "Of course you will! Stop being so negative~! Akito looks at me before I even started dating him,"

"I was just couldn't stop looking at your pig-like face,"

The only reason I looked at her was because she kept looking at me. And because she was beautiful. But I didn't look at her THAT often.

Fuka's face turned scarlet once again. I noticed that she resembled Sana's bright red hairband. "Y-You couldn't stop looking at me?"

Like I said, that was a compliment? Looks like she likes to ignore the real meaning behind my words.

"..." Sana, speechless, gave a sweat drop at Fuka's behaviour.

See, even SHE can establish that it was actually an insult.

"Okay, fine," Sana finally agreed.

Don't I get a say? Whatever. Gives me a chance to actually thank her.

Fuka gave Sana a hug.

"Thanks so much~! I leave my boyfriend in your hands, okay?"

...

I don't remember being so retarded that I actually had to be left in somebody's hands.

Sana just smiled happily.

* * *

_After school_

"Have to stay behind for detention,"

Sana nodded. "I know. How long?"

"Half an hour."

The brunette sighed. "Strict Mr. Peanut,"

"Peanut?"

She rolled her eyes. "Have you noticed that he only eats peanuts?"

"He does NOT."

Sana shrugged. "Well, I only see him eating peanuts."

"Whatever. See you tomorrow, Sana. I'll call you later, Akito,"

We nodded, and strolled out of the door. I spared at second glance at her, and noticed she was taking out her Maths notes.

Why do I have to do this again?

"Hey, Hayama,"

I stared at Sana. "?"

"I win, right?"

What? "?"

"Cause I said I'll return you to normal, right?"

Oh. That issue. "Oh,"

"So I win! Aren't you going to like, tell me that you've lost or something?"

No way. "..."

"Geez. Spoil Sport,"

We strolled in silence until we reached my house.

"Well, I guess Fuka's little baby can get home safely now, right?"

I twitched.

"See you!"

She turned around and was about to stride off, but I grabbed her arm.

"Huh?" She spun around, wondering what was up.

To tell the truth, "Huh?" was right. I didn't know why I did it myself. Guess it was instinct. Instinct for what?

Then I remembered that I was figuring how to thank her. Maybe I should somehow use this chance to.

I swallowed. "Kurata,"

"Yes?"

This is it.

"Thanks,"

She stared. "Huh?"

"Thanks. For the help with my family,"

Sana gazed some more, and then gave a grin. "You're welcome!"

"And..."

The brunette tilted her head. "Mhmm?"

"I want to thank you,"

She grinned. "Just saying so is enough for me!"

"No, I...Kurata,"

What could I do? I stared at her face, and something clicked.

"Yes?"

"You said before...that I didn't know how to kiss?"

"Uh...yeah. But that was a joke,"

"Well, I want to prove it," I stated blankly.

She brightened. "You're going to kiss Fuka?"

"No, I'm going to kiss you,"

And as her mouth opened to form a 'Huh?', I leaned in, and gave her a kiss.


	9. Competition

**Mismatched Relationships**

_Summary_: People say that Hayama Akito has got the world's best girlfriend- Matsui Fuka. She's got gorgeous looks, and is talented at both athletics and academics. But what happens when Kurata Sana, Fuka's best friend, appears? Will everyone's romance life change forever?

_Additional Information:_ Fuka is the most popular girl in the school, and Sana is a top child star and pro actress. Sana doesn't turn down job offers. The character's backgrounds may be different.

_Notes:_ This is just some sort of filler chapter?

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kodocha, or Kodomo No Omocha, in any way. If I did, Sana wouldn't have been so dense :)

_Chapter 9- Competition  
_

_Akito's POV_

I'm kissing Sana.

That was all I could think of, and I had no idea why it made me so happy. I knew she must be angry. Having some random guy just kiss her all of a sudden. But then again, I wasn't just a random guy.

What her expression was like, I did not know. I had closed my eyes. I knew she was probably shocked. But I didn't go into much action. I had released my lips from hers after a few moments.

Then I opened my eyes, and saw her face.

Shocked.

Like I expected. Her eyes were wide, mouth slightly opened, and cheeks red. Sana stayed in that position for a few minutes whilst I coolly stared back at her. What else was I meant to do?

Then she brought her index finger up to her lip, feeling it. It was at that moment realisation hit her.

"AHHHHH! YOU KISSED ME!"

I stared. "About time you gave a reaction."

"I-IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I WAS SURPRISED!"

That was her fault then, wasn't it? "..."

"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! MY FIRST KISS!"

I didn't reply.

"HOW IS THAT THANKING ME!"

I shrugged. "They say that kissing is an oath."

"WHAT? WHAT OATH?"

Sigh. "I don't know. I just thought it was a special gift."

"YOU ARE SO...UHHHH...MEAN!"

I blinked. "Please...stop shouting. You're disturbing the neighbours"

"F-Fine"

She is really weird. "That's good,"

"But still! You should of gave a kiss to Fuka instead! That would make me happier!"

That shut me up. The truth is, I had no idea why I kissed Sana instead of Fuka. For some reason, it just seemed more appropriate.

"Are you listening? Oiii, Hayamaaa,"

Does this mean I am a cheater? I freaking kissed my girlfriend's best friend. I have seen those movies where I absolutely loathed those cheaters, and now, I'm just like one of them.

Forget that. I AM one of them.

"Ha. Ya. Ma. You're spacing out!"

I quickly returned to earth. "I was listening. I just wasn't bothered to reply."

"Well, that's like you. But still! This is CRUCIAL!"

At that moment, my sister returned home smiling happily. She noticed Sana and I.

"Akito! W-Wait a minute. I-Is that...SANA-CHAN?"

Sana nodded dumbly. "Yep! And you're Akito's sister?"

"Oh! You know who I am? Akito must of told you! How do you know Akito anyway?"

The brunette grinned. "School mates,"

"Ehh...but isn't Akito unsociable?"

She nodded. "Most of the time! But he's my best friend's boyfriend,"

"B-Boyfriend! A-Akito, does that mean it was true? T-That girl...I think Mr. Obama called her...Fuka, was it?...She's your girlfriend?"

I gave a slight nod. "We started dating a while ago,"

"A-Ah!"

Sana laughed. "Hayama didn't tell you?"

"No way!"

I stared blankly. "Why should I?"

"HAYAMA!" she hit me in the head with this weird hammer thingy.

Natsumi gave a laugh. "How about you two come in?"

* * *

"Say, Sana, are you really in a relationship with Naozumi?"

Sana shook her head furiously. "Nope! I know that the media keeps claiming we are an item, but truthfully, we are not!"

"Alright then. I'll believe you!"

I glared. "Naozumi?"

For some reason his name feels unsettling.

"You don't know who Naozumi is? Kamura Naozumi-kun?" Sana questioned, surprise hinted in her voice.

Natsumi was way more dramatic. "I can't believe it! NAOZUMI-KUN! He is on the cover of a LOT of magazines, together with Sana-chan! You honestly do not know him? Sometimes, I think you live under a ROCK!"

"But I live here. And you know that," I said blankly.

My sister clutched her head and shook it furiously. "UGH! You are so frustrating to not know Naozumi-kun!"

"So who is he?"

Natsumi went on another of her rants.

Sana sweat dropped, decided to be sane, and answered my question. "Well, he's like my partner in a lot of romance dramas. Sometimes we do commercials together too. And also, we were born in the same...I mean...same...acting career!"

"You can't be born in the same acting career. But alright."

Natsumi groaned. "Sana and Naozumi are one of the most famous couples in celebrity history, even though it's fake, according to Sana,"

"Eh..." Somehow, that doesn't make me feel good.

My sister switched her attention to Sana. "I hear you're doing a new drama with him?"

"Yep! We're going to film it soon! Do you guys want to watch or something?"

Natsumi shrieked. "WE CAN?"

"I think so. As long as you don't bring any cameras or something."

My sister gave another shriek. "We won't!"

"Why are you excited?" I said to Natsumi, wondering what the deal was all about.

Sana shrugged. "She must really be a fan of Naozumi-kun,"

"AKITO AND I WILL GO!"

I glared. "Hey!"

"THERE IS NO WAY WE WILL MISS A CHANCE LIKE THIS! Neh, Akito?" Natsumi flashed me a smile, but her eyes were saying ' You better come or you won't have your little waffles you steal in the morning'

How did she know about that? "Fine. Who else will come?"

"FUKA! She's my best friend, after all," Sana responded in a chirpy voice.

Fuka will come? "Fuka?"

"Fuka."

Natsumi broke the soon-to-be silence. "So, what time? Where?"

"Uhm...I think the day after tomorrow. And I'll just pick you up. 9:00am."

My sister hugged Sana violently. "OMGOSH THANK YOU SO MUCH~!"

Sana just grinned, and shot the peace sign.

"No problem!"

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Oh, Naozumi-kun? I've never met him personally before,"

That was Fuka. Sana and I had agreed to keep the kiss a secret.

Sana nodded brightly. "Mhmm! Then you'll get the chance, neh?~"

"He sounds like a nice guy. Maybe Naozumi and you should get together!"

The brunette glared at her best friend. "I don't like Naozumi!"

"Maybe right now you don't..." Fuka started to say, but then trailed off when Sana gave her another glare.

For some reason, another unsettling feeling swept across me. What on earth?

"SO? WILL YOU?" Sana asked brightly, her face resembling a ":D" emoticon.

Fuka rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Thanks, Fuka! You're the best!"

I tried not to roll my eyes, and it actually worked.

What was so good about this Naozumi guy anyway?

* * *

_Time skip to the meeting with Naozumi!_

"Boring,"I stated.

Sana ignored me and started to bounce in her chair. "It's so wonderful having my friends over!~"

Fuka and Natsumi were involved in their own little conversation.

"You're Akito's girlfriend? Sorry, I can't believe I didn't know! Akito keeps all these juicy things to himself!"

My girlfriend gave my sister a grin. "No problem! I guess it is really like Akito to not tell his own sister about us!"

"I'm so glad that Sana and you are friends with Akito! You guys are so nice!"

Fuka gave a slight giggle. "Aw, thanks!"

They started talking about MY life. Invasion of privacy, much? Luckily, my sister knew not to tell the REALLY REALLY private things about me.

Well, since Fuka and Natsumi are gone, I guess I have to talk to Sana.

"Hayama, why did you kiss me again?"

I glared at her, and then glanced back at Fuka. Not listening. Good. "For thanks, remember?"

"Just thanks?"

I nodded, wondering what she was getting to.

"Oh, I see," Sana murmured, and then kept walking.

* * *

Sana's POV

Why am I so upset he only kissed me "for thanks"? I mean, its a perfectly good reason. Ish.

I gave a sigh, and then glanced back at Hayama. What was he thinking right now? I can't tell. But I'm upset he only kissed me for that reason.

When I think of kisses, I think of pure love. That's the type of kiss I wanted to have.

But I don't want Hayama to like me suddenly! That would pain Fuka, wouldn't it? There's no way...I would want that.

"Something up?"

I gave a big grin to Hayama. "DON'T WORRY! Just thinking,"

He stared at me, not convinced. It's true though, I WAS just thinking. Then I noticed we were in front of the studio.

"HERE WE ARE!"

I jumped out, and skipped towards the studio that I was assigned to, with my friends trailing behind.

* * *

_Akito's POV_

What was with Sana? Nevertheless, I just followed her.

"Well, I'll go introduce myself to the director first, kays?" Sana asked cheerfully.

Fuka, Natsumi and I nodded.

After she left, Fuka and Natsumi continued chatting AGAIN. This time...was it about VIDEO GAMES?

I sighed, and decided to go browsing on my own for a vending machine. I had money with me, after all.

As I walked, there was this figure running towards me. I thought the figure would see where he/she was going, so I just ignored it and continued walking.

Unfortunately, it bumped into me.

"I'm sorry,"

I stood up and glared at the person on the ground, not offering to help him/her up.

The person looked up, and for a second I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. He/She sighed as he/she realised that I was not helping him/her up, and got up himself/herself. What was with him/her?

"I suppose you're not a fan of mines?"

I stared. "..."

"You don't know me?"

I stared. "..."

"Oh well, I should introduce myself then,"

He/She was getting boring. "..."

But his/her next statement wasn't boring.

"I'm Kamura Naozumi,"


End file.
